


Things To Do In Offworld Jail Cells When You're Bored

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2008-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel, Vala, and Teal'c are trapped in jail together, and they're bored while waiting for rescue to arrive. (Not like <i>that</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things To Do In Offworld Jail Cells When You're Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/havocs_cry/32745.html).

"Don't be so _serious_ about it all, darling." Vala unwraps the sucker she brought from Earth and pops it into her mouth. "It's just one little prison cell. There aren't even rats, and hardly any locks worth the name. We'll break out in no time."

"Indeed," says Tealc.

Daniel shoots him a sour look. "You're only saying that to get on my nerves."

Teal'c says nothing, but does enough gloating for both of them.

"Sam and Cameron will be back soon." Daniel crosses his arms and hunches down on his bench.

"What_ever_ will be do to pass the time?" asks Vala, her voice bright.

"I'm not playing strip poker," mutters Daniel.

Vala laughs, and the echoes of her voice fill the tiny room. "Don't worry, love. I wasn't thinking _that_."

"What were you thinking?" asks Teal'c. There's a reason Teal'c's the best straight man in the galaxy for Mitchell's jokes. Daniel frowns, but Teal'c is ignoring him.

"Truth or Dare, of course."

"No. No, no, no, no. No." Daniel glares at them both. Again. Why did he have to get stuck in jail with the teammates who don't care when he's mad at them? That's not precisely true, but Daniel's not in a very understanding mood.

In fact, he's contemplating whether or not to find the individual responsible for hooking up cable tv and high speed internet to the SGC and shoot them. Probably not. Daniel thinks it was Walter, and he doesn't want to get Jack or General Landry mad at him. About that, at least.

"I believe I'm going to ignore your objections." Vala turns to Teal'c. "So, Muscles, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Teal'c gives Daniel a speculative look. Uh-oh.

"I dare you to arm wrestle with Daniel." Vala is more smug than he's seen her in a while. Sam and Cameron had better get here soon.

\--end--


End file.
